The Bliss of Alex
by x6478x
Summary: Living in the Eternity Realm is a big responsibility. Alex must watch over the lives of many in the land of Equestria. However, this is the story of how he meets his best friend. A unicorn named Silver Bliss. Join him as he adventures past the Eternity Realm to see what challenges he can accomplish without his usual god like intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as it is rightfully owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Watching over you.

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

…That seems to be the theme here at home, the sound of nothing but water dripping…not many people or ponies understand that. The reason is because they actually get to exist. As for me…well, you can argue that I'm a figment of imagination. There really isn't anything to do while you're me…you're basically a shadow to everyone…it's there, but it doesn't matter to most people. So here I am now…in the world known as the Eternity Realm. This is a place where the gods reside.

Where do I come in this you ask…Who am I...? I am the son of the creator of worlds…yet I am seen as nothing but a simple boy…I was given the name "Alex." It's plain but has a hidden meaning to it. Father once told me that my name meant the savior of mankind…it's what reminds me of what my purpose is here in the Eternity Realm. I am only at the age of 15 but have the knowledge that would surpass any normal adult. I have black hair that is usually combed back, and have brown eyes. I am always in my black robes to give my respect to the gods of the universe.

What is my purpose you ask? I was given a task of watching over the land of Equestria, a land inhabited by various sentient equines known simply as ponies. There are 4 different types of ponies. There are earth ponies, unicorns, pegasi, and the very rare alicorn…I do not want to expose the details of what they actually are as that would break the world order…This means that only certain individuals may know the knowledge of how there are other worlds out there other than their own.

I only know of 2 other locations, other than the Eternity Realm of course, the land of Equestria and the country named the United States of America. If you're wondering how I know of America, it's because my sister, Sareena, was given the task of watching over it. From what I have gathered, it is inhabited by humans, which I found surprising given the fact that Sareena and I are also humans, who stand united as one nation to create a land full of peace and prosperity. However…there is conflict in it between now and then…I probably shouldn't tell you more…

…anyway, I'm going to tell you the story of how I met my best friend…Silver.

* * *

"Is there something the matter my son?" ask a deep voice from behind me. "You look as if something or someone is troubling you." I looked back to see a blue ball of light floating, this is the spirit of my father.

I just made a depressed sigh and then said, "Why must there be conflict in this universe father...Why can't everyone, or in this world's case, everypony just get along?"

"Now why would ask that?" the spirit of father responded, "It is not like it is affecting your everyday life here."

"Well, I understand that…but I'm supposed to be the guardian of this land…and there is still one soul out there that needs my help." I replied with a solemn expression.

"Then why don't you go and purify this soul with your miracles?" He said to me like it was the most obvious answer.

"Because to do that…" I hesitated, "I need to break the world order…"

My father could only wait and think there for this was indeed a tough situation to solve. I have been watching this world ever since I was granted the title of guardian. I earned that title around the age of 5. I would go down to the world as a spirit, find somepony that's going through some really tough times, and I make miracles happen like seeping into the minds of others to get the negativity out of them, which ultimately leads to the perfect world. But when I was at the age of 7, a unicorn was born in the city of Canterlot…his parents had died before he got the chance to actually get to know them, so he is being raised on the streets…looking for a new home…but that was 8 years ago. Now, he lives a normal life thanks to his superior knowledge and determination in school…but he did it all on his own…no parents…no friends…no one. I could only watch from afar as he suffered…I wanted to meet him and be his friend…but that would break the world order.

"You're speaking of the grey unicorn, aren't you?" My father told me, *sigh* "Son…you need to realize that one broken soul will not throw away your title, I want you to leave him be, this gone on for long enough!"

"Father plea-!"

"I have said enough…return to your duties." He said before his spirit faded away.

* * *

I made a depressed sigh and did what I was told. I look down at Equestria, admiring it at the same time.

"It looks like a nice place to be." A female voice said from behind. I look back to see a girl with long golden blonde hair wearing a black robe like my own. This was my sister, Sareena. "How was your talk with father? What did say this time?" she asked me, noticing my sad look.

"I…I don't want to talk about it…" I said quickly. I tried to change the subject. "So…how's America doing?"

"Oh…its doing just fine…are you sure you're ok Al?" Sareena responded, clearly worried about me.

I sighed in defeat, "No…it's just that there's a soul down there that need my help, and in order to save him, I need to break the world order."

My sister was a little hesitant about this, considering how I've been on this for a while, "Al…just don't give up…I promise that you'll make him happy one day."

I look at her with a look of hope, "Really?" I asked her.

"Yep, as long as you set your mind to it, I can guarantee success." She told confidently.

I went ahead and hugged her for what she had done for me. "Thanks Ree…I needed that."

She giggled at the fact that I used her nickname for once. "No problem." She returned her hug. "I actually have plan that we can do to help your friend out."

I looked at her with a surprised look, "Please do tell."

"Well, father left after you finished speaking with him right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then all you need to do is send your spirit to this guy and give him this request…" She then whispered the rest of the plan in my ear. Each second, my smile grew wider and wider at how great this plan would work.

* * *

**NOTICE: Your party members have been switched.**

**Party in: Silver (Lv. 2)**

**Party out: Alex (Lv. 3) – Sareena (Lv. 4)**

* * *

_A/N: That's chapter 1, hope you guys enjoyed it. _:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A Rumble and A New Face**

Nothing really good has happened to me in my life. It just isn't fair since when I look at everypony around me…they look so happy while I'm over here by myself. Never really saw my parents at all, due to them dying when I was only a small colt, so I raised myself all on my own. I even managed to make it through school. The teachers always told me that I was gifted in the art of magic, but I never really understood why they said that. Of course I'll admit that I did manage to control my magic all on my own and can put it to good use, but I'm sure other ponies could do the same if they just put their minds to it.

Whatever the case, I always seem to be a target for ponies to pick on me. They would hurt me, bruise me, call me names…you name it, and I've experienced it. Sadly for them, I managed to do well in school and I got out of there with the knowledge they decided to throw away. Bad news is that I wasn't ready to leave school, considering it was the only place I can go to where I could feel useful…but alas, I finished it and there is no going back.

Not knowing what to do, I just sat there on the sidewalk, clueless on what to do next...eventually, I decided to get out of the city and find somewhere I can live. I eventually came across a small house in the middle of nowhere. I thought it suited me perfectly. It was out of the way, no pony could find me, and it's quiet…I like it when it's quiet. So without anypony knowing, I moved into the house.

* * *

I've been living here for about 4 years now and no pony has found me yet…that was until I got a knock at my door one day. Who was knocking you ask? Well, it was none other than my least favorite pony in Equestria, Crimson Skies. He was, as his name implies, a crimson coated pegasus with a purple mane and tail and large maroon colored eyes.

"How's going weak and helpless?" Crimson asked me with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?" I replied with irritated tone.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I take a stroll out of town for a bit and I so happen to see you here." Crimson said.

"That's not right." I told him, clearly seeing through his pathetic lies. "Someone told where I am, huh? So who did?"

"Why should I tell you?" He replied. "As for why I'm here, I'd just thought we could uh mayb-" He then threw a hoof at me. It connected with my face and I fell to the ground. I forgot to mention that this guy is noticeably physically fit.

"HA! Still not smart enough to see that coming, eh?!" He taunted as I got up.

"Oh, I'm so glad that this isn't in class anymore." I said to myself. "ALRIGHT! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

* * *

_**Information: Defeat Crimson. Use reaction commands to help even the odds.**_

I never did understand why that always kept coming up throughout my life, usually during crucial moments. None the less, I went on to battle him. I'd have to say that his form of attacking was sloppy. He always kept himself wide open when coming at me, so I used some of my lethal magic to keep myself alive. He would occasionally fly into the air and try to dive right into me but somehow I manage to move out of the way with swift movements resulting in him crashing into nothing.

"Stupid…loser." He said weakly as he was hurt by the number of crashes he suffered. He was down and this was my chance to get him. I went and pounced on top of him, throwing various hoofs at him. The last one I hit with cause me to glow with various sparkles around me.

**Get Bonus! – Silver:**

_**Maximum HP Increased**_

_**Magic Element – Blizzard**_

_**Ability – Scan**_

"Just give up Crimson. You know you lost." I told him as he was clearly beaten.

"How?...How have you become stronger than me?" He asked clearly stunned that he lost the fight.

"Years of being beaten…that kind of experienced." I told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I need some rest." I then went in my house and shut the door on him. I know I beat him now, but I knew he would be back for revenge. I then went inside my bedroom.

"*sigh*…why am I a target for everypony?...and…what was that light?" All these questions were answered by a voice behind me.

"That's because you're unique Silver." I look back to see a ball of gold light talking to me.

"Who…What are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"My name is Alex, the shadowed and unknown guardian of this land." The light responded.

"…Do you not exist? Or is this not your real form?" I asked him.

"Well…yes and no. I'm not actually supposed to be speaking with you, but I've been watching you ever since you were born. I feel sorry for what you've been through."

"Why me? As a guardian, shouldn't you be helping everypony else?"

"As a matter of fact I do. But I can't help you unless I physically go down to you're world."

"What do you mean by "my world"? This is the only world discovered."

"That is where you are wrong." The light then grew brighter and brighter until the entire scene turned completely white. When the light cleared, I was not in my room anymore…I was in place where there was nothing…no ponies…no buildings…just the sound of water dripping.

***drip***

***drip***

***drip***

"Welcome Silver Bliss…..to the Eternity Realm." A voice said behind me, which sounded like Alex. When I turned to see where the voice came from, I was shocked to what see what I saw. I saw a bipedal monkey looking thing with no fur on it except for some black fur its head. It had brown eyes and was wearing some sort of black robe. He also looked really happy to see me.

"…Alex?" The figure then just gave a nod.

* * *

**NOTICE: Your party members have been switched.**

**Party in: Alex (Lv. 3)**

**Party out: -**

"It might be a good idea to step on this." He then brought up one of his front hooves and brought a patch of light behind me. I then approached it and I felt all my wounds heal.

* * *

**Save Game**

**-Memory Unit A**

**Memory Unit B**

**-Slot 1**

**Slot 2**

**Slot 3**

**Saving…**

**Save Complete!**

* * *

"Well…that felt refreshing." I admitted.

**NOTICE: From this point on, You will now be playing as Alex for the rest of the story and when HP reaches 0, it's Game Over.**

**To help increase the odds of survival, travel the land and earn experience to level up.**

**Equiping abilities is also a good idea too.**

* * *

**Pause**

**Equip Abilities**

**Party**

**Scan (Shows enemy life bar)**

**Alex**

**Air Recovery (Recover from a large hit while in the air)**

* * *

"You ready to meet the master mind behind all this?" Alex asked me. Wait…someone planned this?

_A/N Well, this is chapter 2, hope you liked it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Training**

"So…this whole thing was planned by your sister?" Silver asked me as we continued walking through the depths of nothing. He was still in shock of how he had been suddenly taken out of his world, but thankfully here, he will finally live in peace…so long as "they" don't interfere.

"Yes…it was." I replied a little hesitantly. "I wanted to help you…and so after I was given direction, I did. However, I wish it would be under better circumstances…pulling you out of your world seems too extreme for me, but since father isn't around, I suppose it will be ok."

"Well…how long do you think I'll be here for?" He asked me with worried eyes. He stops walking and says, "While it was a rough world out there…I kinda miss it. Sure my whole life was complete junk but maybe if I was given a chance at starting my life over again, I would actually enjoy being down there."

"Aaaand that's why we brought you here." A female voice said behind us. We look back to see Sareena with a big smile on her face. I could tell she was going to enjoy Silver's company. "Al, I need you and the unicorn to accompany me to the training grounds. I believe it's time for us to choose our "paths to victory" as father said." This news made me feel worried. The fact that now Silver is here and the paths are revealed cannot be a coincidence. I simply gave her a nod, but Silver wasn't buying it.

"Ok first, the name is Silver. Second, what do you mean by "paths to victory?" He asked Ree with a bit of annoyance. "I mean, ever since Alex showed up, nothing has made any sense…so please…tell me."

"Well…we can't. Sorry, I know this is a lot for you to handle, but I foresaw that you following us is the key to purifying your soul. Is that good enough?" asked Ree.

"*sigh* Well, it's a start I guess…if it really means that my life will be better then I guess I'll follow." Silver replied a bit calmer this time. "Alex? Can you tell me what that light was when I beat my rival, Crimson?" Well, I guess I can explain that.

"That light was a gift from the gods for completing a certain task." I replied as I began to analyze what he had obtained. "Well, from I see, you have gained the use of lethal magic, ice magic to be exact…your maximum life was increased…and you can now see your opponent's energy bar." I told him.

"Uh…Doesn't make any sense to me, but alright." He told me as he was completely clueless.

"We go now." Ree said as she opened a portal that showed an image of a forest.

"Once we step through, we will be separated and will choose our paths on our own. We will be able to hear each other, but we can't physically help on another…Are you ready?" I asked Silver.

"Well…the sooner I get my life on track, the better." He replied.

I approached the portal.

**NOTICE: Once you step in, there is no turning back.**

**Enter?**

**Let's Go!**

**Not Yet…**

I then proceeded to the white circle of light, thus healing my soul.

* * *

**Save**

**-Memory Unit A**

**Memory Unit B**

**-Slot 1 – Eternity Realm – Lv. 3**

**Slot 2**

**Slot 3**

**Saving…**

**Save Complete!**

* * *

…

…

…

**NOTICE: Once you step in, there is no turning back.**

**Enter?**

**-Let's Go!**

**Not Yet…**

"Ok…I'm going in…" I slowly step inside. The area around me changes into a clearing in a forest. The sun shined brightly in this area. It looked quite nice actually…then again; I have been spending my whole life in the Eternity Realm. Have the others entered as well? "Guys, did you make it in alright?" I asked in the air. I am only responded with a cold wind. "Well…I guess I was wrong about communication."

* * *

**NOTICE: Your party members have been switched.**

**Party in: -**

**Party out: Sareena (Lv. 4) - Silver (Lv.3)**

"*sigh* The workings of the Eternity Realm are completely unpredictable." I said to myself. "Still, I do not have the slightest idea of where I am. Nowhere in Equestria that's for sure. I just hope the other two are ok on their own…especially Silver since he is new to this. At least Ree has experience around this…heck; she's one level above me." I take a look around my environment. "Nothing but trees…am I waiting for something to happen?" I ask myself. Just then, three orbs were summoned to this clearing. A red one with an image of a sword in the middle, a blue one with an image of a staff on its left, and a green one with an image of a shield on its right.

_Young hero…choose your path…_

Hearing that voice in my head all of a sudden gave me a slight headache. I held my head in pain but quickly brushed it off. So I'm assuming whatever I pick will impact me greatly in terms of my skills. I approach the red one.

_Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

**-Let's Keep Looking…**

**You Bet It Is!**

I then approach the blue one.

_Power of the Mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

_Is this the power you seek?_

**-Let's Keep Looking…**

**You Bet It Is!**

Lastly, I approach the green one.

_Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

**-Let's Keep Looking…**

**You Bet It Is!**

Hmm…it seems I have the choice of excelling in power, magic, or defense…well…I'm not much of a magic user…and I really don't need much more protection…so I'll go with power. I then approach the red orb again

_Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

**Let's Keep Looking…**

**-You Bet It Is!**

* * *

**Alex has received a permanent +3 Bonus to Strength!**

The other 2 orbs then disappeared leaving me with the one red orb. I then grab it, absorbing its power of strength and might. I large light engulfs the area and when it dies down, a find a sword in my hand… The blade looked amazing…gold in color, sharpened and polished, and looked like it was finished being forged. It also had a platinum grip and guard. After observing this weapon, all I could hear in my head were two words…

_Eternal Harmony…_

…

_Eternal Harmony…_

…

_Eternal Harmony…_

…

I assumed that was the name of this blade. I then hear rustling in the bushes, so I readied my new weapon for our first battle. What emerged from the bushes is what surprised me. It was these odd looking creatures. Something resembling a human but…..inside out…..literally. While I was disgusted at the sight, I still had to focus.

* * *

_**Information: Defeat all of the mysterious enemies!**_

Well, there is my objective…I charged at one creature as the others continued to slowly limp at me. I gave a vertical swing to it, followed by a stab, and then finishing it off with a complete horizontal slash. The creature then was turned into nothing more than a couple vital organs. It did drop a couple green bubbles and gold coins. I then felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. I look back to see that one of these things has sunken its teeth in my body! I quickly give it a shove to get it off of me. I recoiled from the pain I felt and backed away. The green bubbles from before seemed to interact with me since when I approached them, the wound, slowly but surely, started to patch itself up.

"Looks like I found a strategy towards these guys." I said to myself as I charged at the rest of the group of what was now 5 creatures. Thankfully, it seemed that the 3 standard hits from the Eternal Harmony was all they could take due to them only having 10 HP, so they were easily taken care of. The world suddenly slows down as I take down my last opponent. A large circle of red light surrounds me.

**Get Bonus! – Alex**

**Strength Increased!**

**Maximum AP Increased!**

* * *

"*sigh* That was a little unexpected…" I said to myself. I look behind me to see a figure forming out of a small ball of light. When it clears, I see that it is a treasure chest…convenient. I slowly walk to it.

_**Information: Use reaction commands to open the treasure chest!**_

I went ahead and pulled out my sword again. Not knowing what to do, I simply hit the top of the chest with my sword, thus opening it up.

Obtained – Potion

**NOTICE: The "Items" command has been added to your command menu!**

**Select items through the pause menu to equip them for easy access and use in battles.**

"Wow, that's something new…; I wonder how Silver and Ree are doing." I said to myself, obviously worried about my new friend and sister's condition. I look to my side to see a door…it seemed off though…I mean come on, a door in the middle of a forest? Really?

_Enter the door if you wish to see your friends…_

I don't know why, but I really don't like how this is going… I slowly approach the door, still weary of what lies behind it. There is obviously a catch here since this seems really off.

_Do not be afraid…keep walking…this is the first step to finding your friend's happiness…_

I wasn't afraid now. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door…I was in the same place but it seemed…dark. I heard a large thump behind me. I was shocked to see what I had encountered.

It was another one of those monsters…only this one was colossal and it seemed to be protected by some kind of bone armor.

"Man…do I ever get a break?" I asked randomly.

_A/N Oh Noes! Cliffhanger!_


End file.
